The Satisfaction of Serving
by dirtyandiknowit
Summary: Being a servant in the All-Fathers palace takes on a whole new meaning when you decide to spy on the wily prince Loki. Let it be known that you were warned!


Being a servant has never bothered me. My mother, grandmother, great grandmother and as far back as I know have always served others. My family was brought here from Midgard long ago and found their niche in this new world by serving the All Father. Being a royal servant certainly has its perks. We're given comfortable accommodations, decent clothing, good food and we're treated with a decent amount of respect despite what you may think. And then there's the perk which I've enjoyed the most…serving the princes, one of them in particular. Thor is extremely kind and polite, although you may not expect it when taking in his towering muscular form. He's certainly good looking, but despite his numerous good qualities, I've never been the slightest bit attracted to him. He's never made my heart thunder in my chest until it threatens to explode, or electricity judder through my veins like lightening (pun intended). Loki on the other hand is the quiet one, the sullen one, arrogant and sometimes cruel with his sharp witted remarks. Curiously, he is the one that I have always been drawn to. The first time that my eyes connected with his it was as if I had just come alive for the very first time…and where my eyes go, my mind, heart and body follow. There is something so innately beautiful about his intelligence. It captivates me and makes me long to know his innermost thoughts and desires. I long for other things as well. I long to taste the skin at the base of this throat, to see his mouth forced open by the impact of a moan trying to escape his lips, to feel the pressure of his long slender fingers as they trace the tender skin of my inner thighs. I want all of these things and many, many more.

I gather up sheets, discarded tunics and breeches and pile them into my basket and begin walking through the corridors of the palace. As I start my trek down a long hallway I spot a dark figure passing at the end of the hall heading toward the royal bath house. With a sharp intake of breath I realize that it is my prince…I mean Prince Loki. A blush stains my cheeks at the impertinence of even thinking that he could be mine. I've been so efficient with my duties this morning that I make my decision quickly and hastily stuff the basket of clothing into a hidden alcove and follow the same path that Loki has taken. The laundry can wait, my curiosity on the other hand cannot.

As I near the entry to the bath house I slow my pace and quiet myself as much as I'm able, trying to slow my rampant heartbeat in case the ever perceptive Loki should hear it. I cautiously wait several minutes before peering around the corner to see whether he has already entered the water. Loki is nowhere in sight, but I spot his towel, soap and several bottles of oils laid out at the edge of the enormous bath. The bath is really more like small swimming pool in my opinion. If only I could have the opportunity to soothe myself in the luxury of such a bath.

Still not seeing or hearing anyone, I dart around the corner and into my hiding spot inside of a small pantry room which stores the soap, oils, towels and the like. I ease the door shut with a whisper and peek out through the wooden slats of the door. Not a bad view at all, the bath is directly in front of my vantage point. As I settle myself into position crouched in front of the door I almost lose my balance and fall backward as the bath ripples and suddenly and I see shiny locks of long dark hair slicked back over Loki's regal head as he emerges from the water, followed by inch after inch of Loki's pale alabaster skin. He strides forward to the shallower end of the pool and sweet Odin's eye patch, he looks simply delicious! The water sluices over toned lean muscles and runs down his chest to his narrow hips…the water touching places that I've only dreamed of. My eyes travel further down and go round with surprise when I catch sight of what is nestled between his powerful thighs. The sight of him slick and wet has heat coiling deep in my stomach and my legs shaking from the effort not to slip my hand between them and touch myself. Even flaccid he is more impressive than I could have ever dreamed. I can't help snaking my fingers between my legs and beginning to rub slow circles over the already feverish nub of skin hidden between my folds.

My breathing quickens further when I see him lather his hand up and lay his palm along his shaft, wrapping those exquisite fingers around himself and stroking his flesh to life. He may only be washing himself but nonetheless his cock hardens and with it the speed of my hand circling my clit increases. His hand picks up the pace, his fist pumping his length rapidly. Clearly washing has been forgotten by this point. Only a brief moment later he stops and confusion and disappointment cloud my eyes. Why in the 9 did he stop? I look to his face to determine the cause and my heart plummets like a boulder dropped from a cliff. Loki's wicked gleaming eyes are locked onto mine, or onto the pantry door, and a small yet terrifying smirk has worked its way onto his lips. With one fluid motion he raises an arm into the air, palm up, and extends two long digits. He curls them toward himself twice in rapid succession, clearly telling me to come to him. I do not move an inch. I barely dare to breathe.

"Did you enjoy the show my pet? I know you're there hiding behind that door. I can smell you. Yes, I can smell your sweet nectar running down your thighs at this very moment. I only wish you had let me lick it from you instead of wasting it on the floor".

I see him turn and wade back into the pool, the water rising back over him, covering him all the way up to the arch of his graceful neck. My fear of being caught is slowly ebbing away. He beckons me to him once again. Do I possess the courage to do as he asks? Curiosity always was my downfall.

With a soft creak the old wooden door opens slowly and I emerge with cheeks red enough to set my face on fire. The amusement on Loki's face is enough to make me raise my chin up a notch and sweep toward him with more confidence than I actually feel. I stop short of the pool and await my prince's command.

He cocks his head to the side in thought and then says "remove your clothing and then sit at the edge of the bath and spread your legs".

Keeping my head bowed in embarrassment, I remove my linen shift and sit down. As I do he moves over to me and grasp's me by the knees.

"You'll need to listen better than that love" he murmurs as he nudges my legs apart. At his firm touch my legs dangle down into the water, my ankles kissed by the silky coolness of it.

"Come now, even wider my darling…I want to see your sweet pink flesh". Lifting one long index finger he lightly touches it to the small bud of my clit, putting the tiniest amount of pressure on it he leans toward me until his lips barely brush the shell of my ear, and he whispers "I'm going to kiss you _here_ until your pretty little quim gushes onto my tongue". A shiver of excitement rushes down my spine at his words and every muscle I own clenches in response.

The first touch of his tongue to my center has my back arching, my breasts thrusting forward and my ass scooting forward across the rough stone floor, anything to get my body closer to him. The second flick of his tongue finds one of my hands sinking into the cold wet strands of his hair pulling him into me and pressing his face into my aching cunt. I'm far beyond the point of no return now. Embarrassment doesn't live here anymore; I've made it an orphan.

"Yes, that's it love…show me…tell me, I will do all that you wish and more". Both hands sink into his hair this time, and as my head falls back I tell him exactly what I want from him. "More…I want more. I need you licking me, sucking me, using your teeth against my clit, thrusting your tongue into my pussy until I cum around it. Eat me and drink me until I all I can remember is your name". His warm rich chuckle vibrates against me. "That will be entirely my pleasure, pet" he says, face still buried between my legs. I can feel the tip of his tongue tracing small quick circles around my clit over and over taking me near rapture. Then I feel his tongue slide down my slit until he's at the entrance, plunging in quickly until he's as deep as he can go. That delicious tongue fucks my opening over and over until I'm at the brink of insanity, then he raises his mouth back up to my clit and without warning his lips pucker and he sucks my flesh into his mouth. He sucks on my clit until my legs quiver and shake, my fingers digging into his shoulders. Then without warning he releases my little bundle of sensitive flesh and his teeth scrape over it making me shatter into white hot shards of pleasure. Broken sobs erupt from my throat and my breath comes out in panting gasps as I come down from one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had.

As Loki climbs out of the pool he turns to look at me, still sitting where he'd left me, and with one gracefully arched eyebrow he murmurs "Up now, pet. You didn't think we were done did you?" Taking care not to fall, I make my way on shaky legs to where he now stands next to a stone pillar. Little did I know, what was to come would leave me completely unable to walk at all. He raises both hands to capture my face and his lips claim mine passionately while his adept tongue snakes into my willing mouth. His hands are drifting down my torso, one stopping to grip my arse while the fingers of his other hand rub in slow feather light strokes over my nipple, teasing it into an almost painful point. Then both hands sink their fingers into the soft flesh of my arse as he brings our bodies together forcefully; our sexes grinding in little circles against each other in imitation of what I hope we're soon to do. The friction is delicious, but not quite the release that I crave. His name slides past my lips with a whine "Loki…please!"

"Oh do you still want more? I can certainly give it to you my darling mortal. Let it never be said that I am not always accommodating. I think I have something that just may quench your thirst…but you would have to trust me. You do trust your prince, do you not?"

I nod my head with no trace of hesitance. I had no idea what my curiosity would bring when I followed Prince Loki to his bath, but I never expected anything like this. Still, I would do anything that he required without question.

"Close your eyes love. You may not open them until I begin touching you". My eyes drop closed and I feel him step away from me. I hear a deep inhalation of breath and with the exhalation comes a slight cooling of the air around me. Enough of a temperature change to make my skin pebble and my nipples tighten in response. It is then that my nipple is incased by that same icy coldness. Not too cold, but enough that it has me gasping in a mouthful of air and a shudder to ripple through me. My eyes shoot open too curious to stay closed any longer.

Loki is there before me, his lips still playing with my breast, his head bowed. He looks much the same and yet very different. His skin has turned a stunning azure blue and the majority of his body is marked in the ancient runes of his people, the Jotuns (his true lineage).

When his eyes rise to mine I am met with blood red vermilion irises, and for the very first time I see doubt and uncertainty lurking there. Loki in his true form is magnificent beyond belief and I want nothing more than to banish his apprehension. Slowly I raise my hand to his cheek and trail my fingertips softly down his face, the column of his graceful neck and onto the hard planes of his chest, running over multiple runes before I stop my hand to rest on his flat stomach. I bring my lips centimeters from his neck so that he can feel the quick rush of my breath fanning over his sensitive skin. I brush my lips against a throbbing vein and then flick my tongue out to taste it. "Do you feel the quickness of my breath against you?" I whisper. Then I raise his hand to my chest and place it over my racing heart. "And do you feel the way this heart beats for you? I am yours in every way, and I would give myself to you completely, in either form." "But which do you honestly prefer?" he asks me. "There is no choice to be made. I could no sooner choose a favorite star in the heavens." I reply. As the last words leave my lips he dips his head down and captures me in a searing kiss that makes my belly turn to liquid fire.

"Just remember that you said you trusted me, my sweet little mortal. I have one more surprise for you, but only if I have your complete and total trust" he purrs. I close my eyes immediately, eager to show Loki that I am his to do with as he wishes. Seconds later I hear metal clinking against the stone pillar above my head, but my eyes don't as much as flutter in reaction. Then I feel soft leather being wrapped around my wrists one by one and secured tightly. Loki's palms come to rest under my upper thighs and he lifts me effortlessly into the air and he hisses "wrap those lovely thighs around me…now".

I do as I'm told. My legs enclose his lean hips and I cross my ankles behind his back. I can feel my wet core rubbing against his lower abdomen. It is almost enough to make me moan out loud. I keep quite though, anxiously awaiting whatever he has planned next. His hands come up on either side of my ribcage and then both thumbs begin rubbing slow torturous circles over each of my already hardened nipples. This time a sob does burst forth from my throat at the acute stimulation. I'm so aroused that I don't even notice the change in texture against my back changing from rough stone to hard smooth skin. But I do take notice when I feel another pair of hands slip their way down my belly and dart down between the slick lips of my pussy. What?! How is that even possible? My eyes wrench themselves open and turn my head as far as it will go, craning my neck to see whose chest I'm leaning back against. Between my back and the stone pillar I see Loki, only the Asgardian version of Loki. My mind reels with this new piece of information. Two Loki's? I had heard tales of the prince's magic but I had never imagined it being used in this way. The thoughts of what he could do make my blood sing in my veins and a bolt of pleasure strikes my core, electrifying me. While Asgardian Loki continues to rub quick circles over my clit I snap my head back around to look at the true Loki before me. Saying that he looked positively smug would have been a vast understatement. I was beyond caring though. I honestly couldn't think much at all beyond the pleasure being doled out in equal measure upon my nipples and clit. As one, they both lowered their mouths to my neck and began sucking on it relentlessly.

"My dear sweet pet, I want to possess you in every way imaginable…which is why I decided that help was necessary. If you will allow me, I will make your mind shut down and your body come alive. I promise that you will never dare to forget what I'm about to do to you." Asgard Loki then picked me up and when he lowered me back down I could feel the tip of his cock pushing at the tight entrance of my arse. He begins rubbing this cock around my tight ring and I can feel that it is extremely wet. He must have used his magic to make it so slick. For this I am grateful. I've never actually tried this before, but the thought of it makes me tremble with excitement.

With my hands secured above my head and my thighs still anchored firmly around Loki's waist I feel Jotun Loki start rubbing his stiff cock against the drenched lips of my cunt. The feeling of both cold and heat, one at each entrance, is an unbelievable feeling. I am aching now, pulsing with the need to have them both inside me filling me completely. I begin rocking my hips back and forth trying to satisfy this intense craving to be full of them both at once.

"Perhaps we should take this a little slow my darling. After all, don't all things good come to those who wait?" he grins deviously. "Don't worry my sweet, you'll get what you want soon enough." I see him beckon the other Loki, and his doppelganger steps forward until they're both standing directly in front of me. Simultaneously they both lean forward and capture a breast in their mouth. Twin tongues swirl over my nipples, flicking, sucking and grazing with their teeth in a perfectly choreographed dance of pleasure. I cannot tear my eyes away from the spectacle before me, but that doesn't stop me from clasping their heads closer to me and crying out as they administer this sweet aching persecution.

Looking at his Asgardian clone, Loki smirks. "I think she has earned her reward, don't you?" Without a word, but now sporting an equally sly smirk curling at the edge of his mouth, the twin takes his place behind me. His chest pressed against my back, and his back propped against the rough stone once more. The cerulean fingers of the Loki in front of me grip my chin and force me to look back toward him. With his voice filled with erotic promise he murmurs "We're going to take you now…both of us at the same time, filling you up until you can feel the walls of both your tight channels rubbing together from the pressure of being fucked so thoroughly. Once we're finished you won't be able to operate any of your appendages, let alone your brain. You will be completely reliant on me to pick your immobilized body up off the floor."

And with that he began slipping the engorged head of his shaft into me, pushing inch by inch, stretching me until he firmly encased the full length of himself inside me. I let out a long agonized moan at the feeling of having his length buried inside of me finally. Just as my moan ends he pulls back sharply and quickly thrusts himself back in all the way to the hilt. "Fuck! Mmmmmmm, yes. Fuck me harder and don't stop!" I can't get enough of him and soon he's setting a rapid pace. Asgard Loki is now using his hands to flick and pinch my nipples while I'm still getting my quim pounded into oblivion. Then I feel the pressure of Loki's cock against my other entrance. He begins easing the head in, and then back out, over and over. Little by little he starts fucking my arse deeper and deeper while my pussy's getting filled to the brim with Jotun Loki's rune engraved member, the ridges of it sliding deliciously along my skin and hitting my clit with each retraction. The cacophonous sounds of ragged moans and wet skin slapping together double time against my front and back ring off of the walls and echo back to me. One of them; I don't have the brain function to keep them straight anymore, puts his fingers to my clit and pinches it just enough to trigger my orgasm. It rips through me and my muscles clench around them both, milking the length of their cocks and bringing about both of their releases at the same time. My entire body is shaking when they withdraw from me. Asgard Loki shimmers in the light and quickly vanishes from sight while the true Loki steps forward and unties the leather from my wrists. He scoops me up and carries me to the bath, walking into the soothing water until we are both fully submerged.

"I will never share you with another now, you do realize this?" he states confidently. "I have no intention of ever belonging to another" I admit to him as I look up through my lashes. "That is well, because as of now your duties no longer pertain to laundry or cleaning rooms. The only duty you will have takes place in my quarters. Now hurry and get yourself there so that we can rest and prepare for the night to come". I smile to myself as my sore body makes its way to Loki's chambers. He doesn't know it yet, but I plan to turn the tables on him and claim him for myself tonight. Before the dawn comes he will be pledging his loyalty to me as well.

___**One sentence from this story has been taken from the movie Ever After. "I could no sooner choose a favorite star in the heavens". I adore this movie and couldn't resist using this line._


End file.
